Entre Libros
by tel-yuu
Summary: Ahora se dirigía a su desastroso despacho. Un lugar lleno de libros, no, de montañas de libros. No sabía que allí se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.


No tengo anda que decir, pero me ha costado escribirlo. Sí, he estado mareando la perdiz a Maraca-chan.

_Argumento_: Ahora se dirigía a su desastroso despacho. Un lugar lleno de libros, no, de montañas de libros. No sabía que allí se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.

Kakashi pertenece a Kishimoto Sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Libros<strong>

Ondeaba su bata blanca al caminar. Portaba un grueso libro en la mano. Con la otra se arreglaba sus mechones rebeldes de color plata. Sus pisadas hacían eco por todo el pasillo. Iba a paso ligero, con prisa por llegar algún lugar. No era ese el caso. Era todo lo contrario. Iba con paso lento como disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar de aquellas horas. No había ni un alma. Respiraba tanta paz que le hacía perder la noción del tiempo. A cuasa de eso llegaba a las tantas de la noche a su casa. Era el último e salir del edificio y al mismo tiempo el primero en entrar. Pues ese es su trabajo, Director del mayor dentro de investigación universitario del país.

Ahora se dirigía a su desastroso despacho. Un lugar lleno de libros, no de montañas de libros y bajo todo eso hay o habrá un escritorio. No le importaba nada su desorden. El problema era encontrar el teléfono entre tanto caos cuando sonaba. Alcanzo la maciza puerta de roble de su despacho. Se quedo observando un rato la placa con su nombre y cargo. Aun no podía creérselo. Tan solo habían pasado pocos días tras el cambio de la misma. Escucho como uno de sus libros caía al vacio y la maldición de alguien dentro. Alzo una ceja extrañado. Su despacho estaba cerrado con llave. Comprobó si las llaves las tenía encima. Estaban allí a buen recaudo en el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón negro. Agarro el poco y lo giro muy despacio. Abrió un poco la puerta, pero sin hacer ruido y con el libro la empujo. No vio nada raro. Todo seguía su sitio, menos unas cuantas cosas. Se rasco la nuca confundido. Se juro que no las había movido. Entonces su mesa tembló y otro quejido. Al poco rato se asomo una cabeza. Era una mujer tocándose en lado de la cabeza, donde se golpeo. Todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Se quito la bata, la colgó en el perchero y el libro lo deposito en una pila de libros que se parece un poco a la Torre Eiffel. Hizo todo eso mientras la extraña mujer se quejaba.

-**No deberías estar ya en tu casa** –La asusto en cuanto hablo.- **hace dos horas que se han ido los demás y tu no perteneces a este campus.**- Se lo dijo con un tono suave y tranquilo.

-**Casi todo el material electrónico de este lugar son ordenadores.-** Le replico.- **Acaso, ¿Sabéis arreglarlo? **–Él se quedo de piedra. Nadie del centro sabia como. Algunos sabían un poco, pero se atrevían. La última vez quemaron una sala de ordenadores. Desde ese día llamaban a los informáticos.- **¡Ah! Ya veo. Tampoco sabias que debajo de todo esto** –Señalo a los libros.- **había un ordenador.**

-**Lleva estropeado desde mi primer día aquí.** –Alcanzo a decir.- **Tampoco es que lo use mucho.**

-**Para eso estoy aquí**.- No le dejo hablar mas.- **Me han ordenado cambiar este obsoleto ordenador de sobremesa, pero da la casualidad que he tardado más de cuatro horas en hallarlo.**- Saco el ratón entre un montón de libros y lo miro con asco.- El trabajo de unas horas me llevara para dos días. Mañana seguiré con esto. Es tarde y me esperan en casa.

Ella se alejo del escritorio con dificultad. Tropezaba con los libros del suelo. Chuto un libro que cayó sobre una pila de libros. Este se derrumbo como la nueve sobre la ladera de una montaña. La asusto el ruido que hicieron y él miro horrorizado. Sus queridos libros se desplomaban entre otro montón de libros. Su orden en su propio caos al garete. La agarro fuerte del brazo. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de ella. Algo cambio en su mirada.

-**Kakashi,** - Lo llamo con un hilillo de voz- **Suéltame el brazo.**

-**Tú no has venido a por el ordenador.-** No la hizo caso.- **¿A qué has venido?**

-**A llevarme ese ordenador**.- No aguanto la mirada.

-**Estas mintiendo** -La soltó.- **sino no hubieras desviada la mirada.**

-**Es que…** - Aprovecho para retroceder y recogió un objeto del suelo.- **Me dejaba el bolso.**- Rebusco en el interior y saco un folio.- **Toma.-** Se lo entrego.

Él se quedo con una cara y una sonrisilla de tonto cuando ella saco el bolso. Cogió la hoja y lo miro con curiosidad. Había dudado por n instante de ella. Llego a pensar otra cosa, Un oscuro pensamiento. El documento ponía todo lo que debía hacer: el cambio del ordenador del despacho del nuevo director. Junto con las órdenes, vio unas cuantas advertencias hacia su persona. Pestañeo incrédulo y luego la miro.

-**No debí enseñarte ese papel**.- Le sonreía.

-**Esto…** -Le regreso el folio.- **Piensan los tuyos de mi.**

-**No creo,** - Se encogió de hombros.- **esas advertencias vienen de aquí.**

Soltó una sarta de improperios. Se lo tenía merecido. Él solito se gano la reputación. Todo gracias a unos pocos compañeros y a algunos de sus alumnos. Golpeo a la puerta con el puño. Se hizo daño. Ella se acerco preocupada y le agarro de la mano dolorida- comprobó si se la había roto. No se había hecho nada, solo unos rasguños en los nudillos. Le volvió a sonreír. Del bolso extrajo un pequeño botiquín, de él una toallita desinfectante y una tirita. Desinfecto el rasguño.

**-¿Te escuece?-** Le puso la toallita sobre los nudillos.

-**N…No.-** Mintió. Le escocía como un demonio.- **No escuece**.- Ella apretó mas la toallita.- **¡No hagas eso!** –Su voz salió chillona como a de una niña de cinco años.

-**Jajá.-** Se rio.- **Nenaza.-** Por fin le puso la tirita y así acabo su pequeña tortura.- **Aun chillas cuando te curan heridas pequeñas.**- Se echo a reír.

**-¿Desde cuándo llevas un botiquín?-** Vio como ella lo guardaba otra vez en el bolso.- **Nunca te lo vi.**

-**Lo llevo desde aquel día.-** Se puso el bolso en el hombro.- **Te volviste loco con un pequeño rasguño y eso que me lo hice yo. **

-**Eran otros tiempos.-** Movió los dedos de la mano.- **Además sangrabas mucho.**

**-¡Bah!-** Se cruzo de brazos.- **Se le contare a tu gente**.- Le amenazo y salió del despacho.

-**¡Ni se te ocurra bicho! **–Agarro de su bolso y la tiro para dentro.- **Tu no vas a decir nada.**

La abrazo desde atrás para que no se escapara. Su bolso se deslizo desde el hombro hasta el suelo. Por arte de magia se cero la puerta de un golpe. Justo antes de empujarla, tiro de la puerta para cerrarla. Se mecía en ella y aspiro su aroma, El perfume que tanto le gusta. Aunque no se lo dirá jamás. Sonrió para sus adentros.

**-¿Quieres saber porque estropee el ordenador?-** Le pregunto cerca del oído.

**-Si te contesto no, me lo dirás de todas formas como si te digo sí**.- Le acariciaba el brazo. Le hacía cosquillas.- **Siempre lo haces para fastidiar.**

-**Me conoces demasiado bien.-** La beso tras la oreja.- **Incluso me da miedo por lo tanto que sabes de mi.-** Se apoyo en su hombro, pero sin dejar de mecerse.- **Lo estropee para que vinieras tu y sobre todos estos libros para que tardaras lo suficiente para verte, pero siempre enviaban a esos compañeros tuyos.**- Rio un poco.- **Nunca lo encontraron.**

-**Normal, eres un desastre de hombre**.- Le pellizco y se dio la vuelta como pudo para quedar frente a él.- **Dejas tus cosas por todos lados. Solo pones escusas absurdas.**

-**Absurdo no va ser lo que te voy hacer.-** La trajo más hacia él y sonrió con picardía.

-**Anda suéltame.-** Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.- **Ya te he dicho. Me esperan en casa.**

-**Pero…** -Se quedo pensativo.- **¿Tu no vives en mi casa?**

**-¡Eh!-** Le sonó rara la pregunta.- **No.**

**-Si.-** Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, ella diciendo no y él sí, seguido de un beso. Era su juego. Aunque al ahora de la verdad, ella no vive con él sino en la casa familiar de sus padres, una gran casona en las afueras de la ciudad. Es la envidia de todo el mundo y la de él mismo. Nunca le había llevado allí y tenía curiosidad. Siempre iba ella a su casa cuando le pone alguna escusa. En eso tenía razón ella. Sus raras escusas lo atraían hacia él, pero al final se cabrea, lo golpea, se va o se queda a dormir. Eso último le gustaba mucho porque ideaba travesuras como la de los niños pequeños. Pero ahora era una cosa totalmente diferente.

-**No.** - fue el ultimo no.- **¿Por qué e besas tanto por decir no?**

-**Porque quiero que digas si.-** Le dio otro beso.- **Pero siempre lo niegas. En mi casa hay algunas cosas tuyas.**

**-¿Mías?-**Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.- **¿Te refieres al pijama ese y al cepillo de dientes?**

-**Si eso mismo**.- Bajo las manos de la cintura.- **Llevan bastante tiempo allí…**

**-¿Y?-** Puso morritos.- **Tú tienes la culpa. Echas somnífero en mi bebida. Por esa razón deje esto en TÚ casa.**

**-¡Oh! Me has pillado.** -Apoyo su frente contra la de ella.- **¿Qué castigo me vas a dar?** – La miro con ojos de niño bueno.- **He sido un niño maño creyendo ser químico como papa.**

-**Si lo eres.-** Le da un tirón del pelo mientras se muerde el labio inferior.- **Además soy mala poniendo castigos.**

-**Tú eres mi castigo** – La apretó contra él.- **y no aguanto más.**

Le dio un beso más profundo, distinto a los anteriores. Saboreo su boca. Le sabía a gominolas. Seguramente ella escondía una bolsa en el bolso. Le gustaba y la saboreo por un tiempo más. Se separaron exhaustos y con los labios un poco hinchados. Se miraban a los ojos como si se leyeran la mente mutuamente. El silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado y solo se podía escuchar sus alterados corazones y la respiración entrecortada.

Ella deslizo sus manos desde sus hombros hasta el pecho. Estaba algo indecisa. Él tomo la iniciativa. Poco a poco la empujaba hacia un montón de libros. LA fue desvistiendo y ella hacía lo mismo con él. Ambos se quedaron en ropa interior. Ella miraba algo avergonzada. Era la primera vez que se veían así. Por desgracia a ella le iba entrar esa risita nerviosa. Le hizo cosquillas para que se le pasaran los nervios iniciales. La conocía muy bien y le solía dar esos ataques de risa muy a menudo. Por lo menos se le paso rápido. La volvió a mirar a los ojos.

**-¿Quieres continuar** –Le empezó a preguntar.- **o prefieres….**

-**Eres un tonto.** –Se abrazo a él con fuerza y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.- **No me hagas daño.**- Le susurro al oído.

Sonrió de lado. Esa última frase le daba el permiso de hacer con ella lo que quisiera. La beso por el cuello dejando un pequeño rastro de sus babas. Le bajo uno de los tirantes del sujetador y al paso buscaba su enganche. No daba con él. Cuando lo encontró, sus manos se pusieron torpes. No consiguió abrirlo y se cabreo por ello. Siguió depositando besos en su suave piel. Al poco rato fue ella quien deshizo el nudo de la maldita prenda. Le dio las gracias con un beso en los labios. Se mordió el labio inferior dudativo. No sabía cual probar primero de su hermoso pecho. Probó el derecho. Lamio el pezón con suavidad. De ella salió un alarido de placer. Lo mordisqueo y lo lamio mas para oírla. Le excitaba escucharla disfrutar. Fue bajando una de las manos a buscar el tesoro escondido. Ella se inquieto. Le dio un tirón de pelo con agresividad. Los ojos de él reflejaban sorpresa y lujuria. Lo beso mordiéndole el labio y se abalanzo sobre él. Ambos cayeron encima de los libros. A causa de esto, una torre de libros se derrumbo a lado de ellos. No les importo.

-**¿Qué vas hacer? **– Acaricio sus pechos desde su posición.- **Me has dicho que no te hiciera daños**. -Se toco el labio y vio un poco de sangre en sus dedos.- **Pero tú me lo has hecho a mí.**

-**Tenía ganas de morder.-** Empezó a mover las caderas justa a la altura de su miembro.- **Es que te demorabas mucho**- Señalo el pecho.- **Ahí.**

-**Son sabrosos.-** Estrujo uno pecho.- **Venga quítate eso**.- Se impaciento.- **Quiero saber que guardas ahí.**

Ella se rio. Hizo como si fuera a quitarse la prenda, pero cambio de idea. Introdujo su fría mano en el bóxer negro de él. Acaricio su miembro con ansia. Se puso muy dura con el contacto. La saco de su cajita. Él bufo más bien gruño. Él quiera ver antes su tesoro escondida en su delicada braguita. La agarro de la mano y la ayudo con su pequeño trabajo. La indicaba donde seguir. Ya no aguanto más.

-**Tú lo has querido juguetona.-** La amenazo con cariño. La agarro de las caderas y cambiaron las posiciones. – **Ahora mucho mejor.**

Se quito el bóxer y luego ataco las braguitas. Otra vez sus manos se pusieron torpes. Acabo adiando la ropa interior de ella. Se rio nervioso. Opto por arráncaselas y tirarlas algún rincón del despacho. De repente la avergonzada era ella. Junto las piernas. Él las separo despacio. La beso para tranquilizarla. Era la primera vez que hacían esto. Aunque hubieran estado con otras personas o durmieran en la misma cama sin hacer nada. Lo que iban hacer cambiaria su relación. Trago saliva y se acerco despacio a ella. Antes uso sus dedos para humedecer su parte. No le hizo falta hacer nada. Acerco su miembro hacia los labios menores. Poco a poco entro. Ella había cerrado los ojos. La beso en los parpados. Sonrió y lo abrazo con las piernas para sentirlo más dentro. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Seguía algo avergonzada. Lo beso el hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Él empezó a moverse con cuidado. Los suspiros se volvieron más ruidosos. Los libros se mecían con ellos. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de un mando de sudor. Aquel caótico despacho se había caldeado en un instante. Su velocidad aumento. Cambiaron varias veces de postura para aumentar el placer. Surtió efecto, pero acabaron con una postura bastante extraña. Ambos a cuatro patas. Él se apoyaba sobre la espalda de ella mientras le tocaba los senos y le mordisqueaba la oreja. De vez en cuando le susurraba alguna cochinada. Ella se reía porque le salían las palabras al revés. Se incorporo y la agarro de las caderas. Estaban alcanzando el punto culmine. Dio unas envestidas rápidas y derramo su semilla dentro de ella. Se echo a un lado junto a ella. Estaban exhaustos de tanto ejercicio. Se abrazo a ella. Esta sonrió adormilada y se quedo dormida. Deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se levanto del suelo sin despertarla. Cogió su bata blanca inmaculada para echársela después a ella por encima. La habitación se había enfriado consideradamente. Recogió su ropa y se vistió. Todavía tenía energía para hacer algo más. Busco su libro y se sentó en su silla a leerlo.


End file.
